love somebody
by nystoa
Summary: song fic set after neverland. Storybrooke throws a ball.


**Don't own the characters or the song Maroon 5's Love Somebody**

The trip to Neverland and back had changed so many things. The forced time spent together had caused new friendships to emerge, began to mend old wounds and surprisingly left everyone without a clue as to what could come next.

"You'll be there right?" Emma spoke into the phone for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Not if you keep asking Ms Swan."

"Sorry. I just don't want to be stuck there alone."

Regina laughed, "The whole town will be there. It's a homecoming for you, your parents and Henry."

"And you!" Emma exclaimed.

"Really dear, I am sure the town's folk wouldn't mind if I hadn't made it back."

"You have to stop that. Besides Henry and I want you there. I don't care what others think."

"Of course not Ms Swan, finish getting ready and I will see you when I do."

" Regina." Emma sighed. They had really been getting along. Magic lessons, saving a son and having to work together to get home had brought them closer together, not as close as she found herself wanting, but close enough. As if she needed reminding the continued loop of her new favorite song played through her head.

Emma turned back to the task at hand. Dropping the towel to the floor she decided it was time to finishing getting ready for the night. Henry was already dressed, wearing the tuxedo that Davis had helped him pick out.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror; it had been a long time since she had dressed up. The golden strapless dress fit perfectly, stopping above her ankles, her feet encased in matching shoes. She had curled her hair, leaving it down. She'd kept her make-up light, wanting to look as natural as possible.

Making her way down the stairs Emma went straight to her son, happy to notice the astonished look upon his face. Henry smiled at her, "Ma you look fantastic."

"You think so kid?"

"Definitely."

Emma couldn't help but fidget a little. They had been at the "ball" for almost an hour and still she'd seen no sign of Regina. She tried to appreciate the efforts of the townsfolk. They had set up at the park. The gazebo was being used as a stage with a DJ booth off to the side. A huge dance floor had been installed on the lawn. There were white-clothed tables and chairs placed all over, with flowers and twinkling lights upon them. Twinkling lights were strung over head, all around them making what anyone else would have been a magical sight. But for Emma someone was still missing.

She had decided that tonight would be the night. Tonight she would tell Regina. But she couldn't find her. So she decided to look for Henry. She spotted him talking to Red who was manning the DJ booth. Soon the notes hit her and she almost doubled over. There was no way Henry could know.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you I'll never be the same_

Emma just stood there floored. Then she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and heard a melodic voice she never knew existed.

"_I really want to love somebody _

_I really want to dance the night away_"

There was Regina slowly making her way down the gazebo steps, singing, staring straight into her heart. Emma gasped, she really couldn't help herself. Regina had always been beautiful in everything she'd worn, but this was different. Regina was strikingly gorgeous in a black tux, the top button to her white shirt unbuttoned and wearing flats. Regina had her hair pulled back and like Emma was wearing minimal make-up with the exception of her red lipstick.

"_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really want to touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there. _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_"

Emma's heart thudded in her chest as Regina stopped in front of her, smirk pleasantly in place as she reached for Emma's hand and started leading her to the dance floor.

"_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you I'll never be the same"_

Emma gasped as she let Regina lead her on the dance floor, the melody surrounding them. Emma felt that pull that had always been there. Emma took a deep breath, looking up to the night sky and relishing how right the world felt in that moment. Her hands wound their way around Regina's neck as she continued to sway with her. She wanted to laugh; she really was beginning to live her own fairytale. Taking a step back while holding onto one of Regina's hands she found her own voice.

"_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah"_

Grabbing the lapels on Regina's jacket she let that pull remove the final distance, kissing her soundly. It was brief, sweet and full of promise.

"How'd you know about the song?" Emma whispered.

Regina just smiled, "It's been stuck in my head probably as long as it has been in yours."

Emma's smile grew "Regina, I love you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I know." She laughed, letting Emma push her back. "I love you too Princess."

Emma just shook her head; she never should have introduced her to her favorite movie. Squeezing the hand in hers she spoke softly, "Take me home before someone notices."

Regina pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Too late for that dear."

Emma looked around, almost embarrassed. Her eyes landed on their smiling son still standing by the DJ booth. Pulling Regina along she made her way over.

"About time! Can I stay with Red tonight? She's teaching me how to DJ." Henry exclaimed in one breath.

"You knew?" Emma breathed.

Henry motioned his mothers closer. "Saw it coming before either of you." He whispered. "Our happy ending. Meet you at the apartment at 10am." He raised an eyebrow as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course dear." replied Regina, "Shall we?"

Emma looked back at Henry once more, then allowed Regina to pull her along to their future, their happy ending.


End file.
